JP-BEK
(through the 2016 Top Event Weapons) • (through the Chest at the Rainbow's End) • Tier 8 of Trial 2 in the Cyber Menace (Event) • Tier 10 of Trial 3 in the 5 Year Anniversary |Damage? =3 |Range? =2 |Accuracy? =1 |Agility? =3 |Clip Size? = 36 |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Dual Weapon}} Itsbeen84years.jpg|JP-BEK Won In The Event. THEGRINDISREAL.jpg|JP-BEK's Skin won in the event. JPequipskinfront.jpg|JP-BEK With skin equipped (Front View). JPequipskinbacj.jpg|JP-BEK With skin equipped (Back View). The JP-BEK is a dual weapon that was released along with a skin on trial 2 of Saint Patrick. It can be earned in tier 6, and the skin can be earned at the last tier (tier 9). It boasts great damage, decent range, poor accuracy, good Agility, with a fast reload and a clip size of 36. Basically, it is a smaller version of the Minigun. Strategy It has 36 bullets in its clip and reloading time is only 2 seconds. It takes about 5 seconds to empty the clip. It takes 1-4 seconds to kill an enemy (Depending on the Health level of your enemy, the armor he is wearing and the distance between you two). The max number of enemies you can eliminate in one clip is 5 (assuming that no bullets were wasted.) Even though its Range is quite far, it's not very effective at long range. Its Damage per bullet decreases as the distance between you and your target increases. You won't notice this at close and mid range but at long range, you might need to spend more than one whole clip to kill your enemy. Aiming is not really a big problem as its auto aim is better than many Automatic Weapons auto aim. Works best at mid range! The weapon allows you to move with great Agility, but the Accuracy is decreased when you are moving. Shooting at an enemy's head increases the Damage a little bit but it is a bit difficult to do that when you are moving. Run And Gun: It is built for this technique, use the Agility this weapon provides to your advantage and dodge all the bullets. Locate the closest target and keep shooting at him until he is dead. Reload and move on to your next target! Don't shoot at your enemy until you get close enough to him. Stop or change direction only if the opponent you are facing is stronger than you or to take cover. Camping: Camping with this weapon is probably a bad idea, compared to the first mentioned. However, if you are playing a team match and you have some backup with you, then this might work. Use Spotters to help you locate enemies and take them out before they can reach you. It is recommended to do this once they are in a medium range because they may retaliate using better ranged weapons. Is the weapon too strong? Click here to learn how to counter it! Weapon Analysis Advantages *High Damage allows players to kill as fast as the Minigun. *Very fast RoF. *Decent amount of bullets in the clip (36). *Fast reload speed. *Range is quite high for a dual weapon. *Agility is quite good. *Can be buffed by certain equipments. Disadvantages *Accuracy isn't as good, as it has a slightly big crosshair, but it's more precise than the Minigun while moving. *Its ammo will run out faster than similar guns like Dual Machine Guns, due to its higher RoF. *Like other weapons, the damage decreases the further away you are from your enemy. *Nerfed by the Blackbird Greaves. Trivia *It's the first weapon to immediately get a skin on its release. *It looks similar to the Dual Airsoft SMG, but it's overall stats are significantly better. *Like most of the dual weapons, this weapon got only 1 point at Accuracy. *It needs only ONE bullet to explode an Explosive Barrel. *The way this gun shoots is very similar to the Dual Machine Guns, and though it also sounds like the Minigun, and thus many players have dubbed this the "Dual Minigun" and sometimes the "Mini Minigun". *There is no exact real life counterpart. It's most likely based on the FN P90, Kriss Vector, and the Magpul PDR. *This weapon made a comeback during the 2nd trial of the Cyber Menace (Event) as the Tier 8 prize, along with a new skin. *During the Ghostbusters' 35th Anniversary the "Purple Lightning" skin became "Blue Lightning". This may be a result of graphical glitches and may be TEMPORARY. Video Category:Dual Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Assault Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:2 Range Weapons Category:1 Accuracy Weapons Category:3 Agility Weapons